My King, My Destruction
by puppylove111051
Summary: A young servant captures the attention from a very bored king.
1. Chapter 1

New Obsession. New Story. I must say this in advance, the characters in this story is most likely be OOC so uh **beware**.

* * *

Grimmjow sat quietly on his throne while he lazily stared at the foreign performers dancing gracefully before him. He absentmindedly played with his sword putting small amount of reiastu making the sword emit blue electricity. Those who are nearby cautiously watch as the electricity sometimes escape the safety of the sword. His friend sat next to him playing with his long blue hair with interest. "Such lovely hair…" she said, twirling it between her fingers, "Have you ever considered cutting it?"

"Maybe, if the bastard gives me what I want." Grimmjow muttered.

His friend frowned. "You're still worried about that. You already rule one continent. Why do you need more?" Grimmjow glared at the woman and almost sighed when she used some of his hair as a fake mustache. "You're always trying to be better than Ulquiorra. If he has something then you gotta have it, only bigger, better."

"These people are terrible. Shall I ask for their heads?" Grimmjow growled, ignoring Yourichi. This has nothing to do with the bastard. Okay, only part of it is true. But it's only because the great king of one of the seven continents is bored. "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Thinking. When you think, nothing comes good from it. What are you planning?"

"Ways to shut your mouth." Yourichi purrs and gently caressed his smooth face. Such a handsome man, broad shoulders, long legs, a lean body and a face to die for. If they weren't so close, she would've pounced on him ages ago. "Just leave it alone, Jeagerjaques, focus on being a king. But if you're that bored…a queen would've done you good, hm?"

Grimmjow half listened to his annoying friend. What the hell was this woman talking about? This one will never find a woman who is worthy enough to share his kingdom. The bored king sighed deeply and slouched on this throne. He picked up his heavy sword and swung it around dangerously with only a flick of his wrist, His courts men backing up in fear. Yourichi spotted an annoyed look on her friends face and smiled mischievously. The ice king is bored huh? Having a queen will do him good. Besides, he needs to get laid more often. It'll probably lighten his usual black mood and she'll provide constant entertainment.

After the betrayal of Nelliel, he nearly shunned women out of his life, only using them to indulge in his darkest pleasures. She turned to one of her maidservants, "Orihime." She called deviously. Orihime was sitting near her majesty, Lady Yourichi, quietly enjoying the entertaining performers. When she heard her name being called, she jumped in surprise and quietly stood from the ground and approached the throne.

Grimmjow stopped swinging his sword and watched idly as the woman approached. Seeing her made something inside him stir. He grunted. It was an unpleasant feeling. But still She was wonderful to look at. Her curves filled out her kimono pleasantly and her long orange hair was made beautifully as it framed her small heart shaped face. When she finally looked upon her queen, her stormy eyes briefly connected with his azure ones and Grimmjow nearly purrs. He restrained himself though, remembering how women behaved naturally. Sneaky little bastards, even the one who is currently sitting next to him. Who knew what plans she has stored up her sleeve.

"We are thirsty, bring us something to drink." Yourchi commanded lightly. Orihime bowed slightly and disappeared. Yourichi watched as Grimmjow eyed her hips as they swayed when she walked away. His face seemed stoic but his crystal blue eyes showed raging desire. "If you stare long enough, you might get to see through her clothes." She mused. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the sly cat. "Yourichi."

"I'll give her to you." This surprised the king and he nearly drops his sword. "Don't fuck with me." He said under his breath. Low enough for only Yourichi to hear. The cunning feline chuckled. "Just think about it. You get to see her every day, she's often obedient…" Grimmjow raised a blue eyebrow. Often? "And she tastes delicious." Yourichi says darkly. "I'll pass." Grimmjow said. Yourichi pouted and shrugged. "Suit yourself." She stood and clapped her hands. "Alright everyone. Shows over. You may retire for the night." She announced loudly. Everyone bowed deeply and exited the throne room.

She turned to the frowning king and smiled. "Shall we enjoy supper?" She asked. Grimmjow shoved his sword into the ground damaging the marble floor and followed his friend out the throne room and into a smaller room at the other side of the palace. The room was decorated with ancient artistic crafts and rich colored linen adorned the walls. It contained a small dinner table and ornate pillows for them to sit upon. Their dinner already placed on the table, hot and ready. Yourichi happily indulged herself in the food and Grimmjow ate quietly. They heard a small rap on the door and Grimmjow muttered a come in. The door slid open and there was that woman that Yourichi mentioned. Orihime was it?

"Your sake is ready, your majesty." Her voice rang into the king's ears and the familiar feeling returned. "Great! Thanks!" Yourichi exclaimed. Orihime came in and sat between both felines and carefully poured the sake into their cups. As Orihime leaned over Grimmjow, he slowly inhaled her scent. He hate to admit it, but she smells delicious. Yourichi is right. The young servant backed away so that the two may enjoy their dinner. "You." Grimmjow's eyes averted to the young woman. The girl looked up and pointed at herself. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Whatever you want it to be." She answered quietly. Yourichi smiled. This should be entertaining. Grimmjow took a sip of his drink. This particular woman is different. Her answer is blunt. Almost like the queen she serve. "Don't play with me girl, you obviously have one already." He murmured.

"Then why you ask…my lord." Orihime answered. She nearly slipped when she replied informally to the king. She was merely doing what her queen ask her to do and that is being herself. Grimmjow carefully placed his cup on the wooden table. "You clearly do not cherish your tongue. Do not make me repeat myself." He growled. Yourichi took another sip of her sake, savoring the bitter liquid. Orihime stared intently into his eyes and answered, "Inoue. Inoue Orihime…my lord." They stared at each other for long periods of time until Yourichi clears her throat. "Like I said before, I'll give her to you."

Orihime nearly gasped in shock. Oh gods, this is what her queen was planning all along. To give her away to this…this… "I'll take her." Orihime nearly dropped the bottle of sake when he purely took her offer.

"My queen—"

"You can have her, but on one condition." Yourichi said smiling brightly, interrupting her servant. Grimmjow gripped his golden chopsticks. This woman. "You must make her your queen." She added. "Yourichi." Grimmjow growled dangerously. "You don't think I'll give my best servant to you so easily?" She was feeling the effects of the beverage. A bit chatty, daring. She pulled Orihime from her spot and placed her in front of Grimmjow. She carefully cupped her glorious mounds and gently squeezed. Orihiime blushed and placed her hands on her queen's wrists wanting to push her lecherous hands away but of course they didn't budge. "Aw come on Grimmy, you know you want to." She slightly slurred. She shivered when Yourichi slowly licked from the base of her neck to her sensitive ear. Grimmjow listened carefully as the girl whimpered quietly. Her blushing face was doing sinful things to his body and yet here he was sitting here and watching the two women with slight boredom. "Imagine her, calling out your name…" Yourichi said. Orihime bit her lips watching the king watch her doing so. "Say it." Yourichi commanded. Orihime grew a darker shade of red. "Gri-Grimmjow." She mewled. Now that, _that_ got him hard.

He reached out and lightly traced her full lips with his thumb. "Say it again." He demanded huskily. Orihime gulped. "M-my lord, Grimmjow." The king growled. Oh He'll marry her. But if she's no good, then he'll toss her to the side. Like he did to the bitch, Neliel. "Well?" Yourichi asked.

"It seems that you were not listening, you stupid cat. I said I'll take her."

* * *

**A/N:** I need you to tell me what you think because right now I'm getting very anxious. I might be losing it. Please Review to keep my sanity intact. This chapter is not beta'd yet. m(_ _)m Forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

The room fell silent. The king leaned back and casually sipped his sake. Yourichi frowned and released Orihime. "You're no fun." She said. Grimmjow was toying with her. She knew it. There is no way in hell would this man agree to take her servant as his bride, especially since Orihime is, well, a servant. "If you weren't being serious you could've said so." Grimmjow popped a sushi into his mouth. He didn't respond until he swallowed the raw fish. "Seeing you be like this is quite amusing. Why not play along for the time being. But I must admit," he glared at the woman who now sat quietly in the corner, "that girl makes the world seem more interesting."

"Aw, you had me there." Yourichi yawned. "I think I'll retire tonight. I'll head back home in the morning. Orihime, you stay here and keep ol' Grimmy here company. Come to me when he is finished. Never leave a man unattended with a bottle of sake in the room." She winked. The woman stood and swayed a bit. Grimmjow summoned some servants to help aid the drunken queen get back to her bed chambers. After she departed, only the king and Orihime remained. The handsome king stared at the nervous woman. "It seems that your queen must train you to be a better servant. But first, she needs to remove that tongue of yours. It does not amuse me." He pointed his chopsticks at her accusingly. Orihime remained silent. "Hm? So now you cannot speak?" Silence. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I am speaking to you, girl."

"I have nothing to say to you. I was simply doing what my queen ask me to do. If you feel offended in any way, forgive me." Orihime slightly bowed, avoiding his electric blue gaze. She often have to apologize to other people about her queen's odd behavior. Queen Yourichi is a tricky little cat. Just the other day she was harassing the king of the Sun kingdom, congratulating him on his recent marriage and telling him it was a mistake to let "her Orihime" go. But this recent episode? This one was the most ridiculous. Grimmjow nodded and was about to stuff another piece of sushi in his mouth until the wench open her mouth again. "But I also agree with her highness. You are foolish to cling to the past. Living this way must be hard on you. Constantly seeking pleasure from women who most likely remind you of _her_ and ignoring people who loves you plenty. The time when you are serious is when in the battlefield. I heard your skills are superb. It's a shame really, one should be envious of a king, not pity him…my lord."

Grimmjow would have guttered her like a fish by now, Yourichi be damned. But he isn't like that. Not anymore. He also is not angry. Why would he be? She was somewhat correct. Instead, the king placed his cup on the table and motioned for her to pour him some more sake. Surprisingly, she did. He took the cup and he downed the alcoholic beverage. "Do you pity me, Inoue?" He rasped, a plan forming in his head. Orihime bit her lip and tried not to blush. Her first name sounded so intimate coming from the lips of the great king. She shook her head slowly. "Only if you allow it."

Grimmjow took hold of the bottled drink and poured some sake in his cup. He pushed it towards to girl. She stared at it intently and slowly took the cup. "Drink. I order you to." Grimmjow murmured. Orihime stared at the man before her and reluctantly drank. "You were alone since childhood, right? Family was killed during _Shisha no Senso_(**1**). You wanted revenge and couldn't figure out how to do so. So your life continued, you were homeless for quite a bit, you worked doing undesirable things until your queen found you. So now here you are, the servant of a woman who cannot hold her liquor. Am I correct?" Grimmjow spoke quietly, almost with kindness. Although, his eyes betrayed his demeanor. Orihime nodded. "Only you missed one thing." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Orihime placed the cup on the table and glared at him. "I once belonged to the king who ruled the Sun Kingdom." Grimmjow chuckled at that. He heard that from Yourichi. Sort of like a warning before buying her. She also knew how much King Grimmjow hated King Ichigo which was one of the reasons why he declined her offer.

You see, there are seven continents in the world. They were once ruled by the elders. But centuries after ruling, the elders appointed powerful beings to rule six of the continent. Five of them are homes to Kings and Queens. There's Ichigo, the king of the Sun Kingdom, Yourichi, the queen of the Star Kingdon, Ulquiorra, the king of the Moon Kingdom, himself, Grimmjow, the king of the Sky Kingdom and Aizen, ruler of the Dark Kingdom. The sixth ruler disappeared after _Shisha no Senso_. Her land became barren, making it hard for people to survive there. So it was abandoned, left behind by the people who once lived there along with their queen. Now strange creatures who the people called "hollows" reign there, killing and wreaking havoc upon those who choose to remain.

Now, the Sun, the Star, and the Moon Kingdoms reside within the Sky Kingdom, making Grimmjow, who was selected by the elders, the Great King. Aizen is the rebellious one, who wanted to be the great king but was denied by the elders and because of that he seceded himself from the sky kingdom. Aizen took control of the hollows, often going to war with the five kingdoms. He is powerful and is able to stand against the five kingdoms alone, making him an unavoidable threat. But lately, he had been dormant. He hasn't been heard from in years, making these times peaceful. It concerned Grimmjow at times. Even earlier today before Yourichi interrupted his thoughts.

Grimmjow placed his chopsticks down. Orihime was quite worried. He's been quiet for some time. She was afraid that the king was planning her death. Maybe she spoke too much? But Orihime was the type to speak her mind, especially during times when it's not needed. If she was able to hold her tongue, maybe she would have been the one who married Ichigo, not Rukia, the sister-in-law of one of the elders.

"It's been decided." Grimmjow spotted confusion in her eyes. "I'll take you. From tonight onwards, you're mine."

* * *

"How much longer shall we wait, my lord." The woman said as she languidly stroked the king's chest. They were currently in his bed chambers. He was sitting in between his mistress's legs while she sat on his bed, massaging oils upon his shoulders. She lowered herself to start nibbling on his ear. The wicked king raked his fingers through her long tresses. "Soon, my dear Neliel. Soon…"

* * *

******1: "War of the Dead"**

**A/N:** I hope I didn't confuse you kind folks!


	3. Chapter 3

***crawls out of a hole, post chapter, then slides back into the dark abyss***

* * *

It's been three days, four hours, six minutes and 31, 32, 33…

"Lady Orihiiiime…"

Orihime jumped when she saw a small hand waving in front of her face. She blinked several times before looking up to see a young woman with dark hair glaring down at her. Her steely grey eyes boring into hers. "Mmm, Tatsuki, when did you get here?" Orihime asked, still a bit dazed. "Two days ago, we were looking all over for you, what the heck woman?!" Tatsuki pulled Orihime to her feet and looked her up and down. "You look terrible." She looked around. "And what's with this room? Isn't this the servants' quarters? Shouldn't you be sleeping with the king?" Tatsuki still can't believe that this woman is soon to be the wife of the great king. She's obviously not fit to be a queen, let alone the queen of the Sky kingdom. She's currently dressed in a ratty nightgown and her hair is in a mess. It smells like something died in here and Tatsuki thinks that she saw something move in the shadowy part of the room.

"Does Unohana know about this?"

Orhime pulled her arm from Tatsuki and gawked at her awkwardly. "That woman is here?" A picture of a woman with an innocent smile and an evil aura appeared in her mind. The bittersweet personality of Unohana make Orihime question her sanity. Oh goodness, how many people did Queen Yourichi send her way?

"Just the two of us. We're your maidservants from now on." Tatsuki answered. Orihime didn't realize that she was speaking aloud. "You should get ready though, King Grimmjow is announcing your marriage tonight."

Orihime's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Marriage?! "Wait. Wha-? Who's marrying who? I didn't know I was getting married!" Tatsuki crossed her arms, "Since you've been living in a cave for the past three days you're bound to not know anything."

"Where is the king?" Orihime asked ignoring Tatsuki's comment. Tatsuki sighed. "He's taking a bath now and I don't think…and I am talking to myself." Tatsuki watched as her friend stomp out of the room and up the stairs.

Orihime is livid. When he agreed to take her as his own, Orihime stated that she would rather be his lowly servant than to marry her. As she walked by, several courts men murmured among themselves, others bowed in respect, hearing the good news. She finally reached the bath house and slid the door open and closed. She didn't have time to gawk at the tall ceilings and the beautiful statues of sky creatures or the large hot springs. She didn't even notice the ethereal creature who bathed in silence. The room was lit with many scented candles and also from the stars above the open ceilings.

"You!" Orihime pointed viciously at the sky warrior. Grimmjow sensed her presence storming down the hallways of his palace. It was only a matter of time before she bursts through the doors and into the bath house. He was currently staring at the skies above admiring the twinkling stars. He placed his cup of tea on the ledge and paid attention to the woman who is now wearing something tasteful. "Have you come to play, human?" he drawled.

"I am here to discuss some matters with you, my _lord_." She said through gritted teeth. The king took a lock of his blue hair and slowly wringed it then he released it, letting it fall back into the water. "Judging by your lack of clothing, I assume you want to discuss something more satisfying." He said darkly. What the hell is he on about? Orihime looked down to find that she was still wearing her nightgown. She was wearing a short blue kimono that hardly reaches her knees. It wasn't tied properly, therefore it barely covered her generous chest. Orihime would wear these to sleep, never to be revealed outside of her bedroom. Now, here she is wearing close to nothing in front of the most sinful ruler in all the kingdom. She also took note of her king.

There he sat in the shallow end of the pool. From the waist down, he was covered by the still waters, only exposing his bended knees. His well-developed abdomen glistened in the moonlight and his long hair swirled around him on the surface of the water. His deep cerulean eyes never left hers. Orihime adjusted her clothing and cleared her throat, "I'm not marrying you, your majesty. I believed we've discussed this already."

The breath taking god before her spoke, "Ah, yes, that. Unfortunately, your queen wouldn't let me have you unless I married you. Of course I agreed…involuntarily." Grimmjow frowned when he remembered her threat. '_I'll bring Rangiku with me every time we come together to drink._' She said with a sly smirk. Grimmjow watched as the girl pouted. "Fine. But I don't want to do this now. Can we at least get to know each other first? I would like to know the demon, er, man that I'm going to marry."

The king shrugged. "Very well then." He reached a hand out to her, "Agreed?"

Orihime nodded and walked over to him. She missed the devilish smirk he gave her. She placed her hand in his and the blue warrior held on to it. "Agreed." She whispered, eyes never leaving his. Grimmjow suddenly pulled the woman towards him. Orihime cried out as she landed upon his lap. The king's hands held her tightly by her waist waiting for her to cease her struggles. His bride to be placed her hands on his broad shoulders and squeezed them tightly in warning, but the king nearly purred in pleasure. His hands slowly rising up her ribcage to simply cupped her creamy mounds. The young human blushed profusely. "Tell me Inoue, what do you look forward to the most in this marriage." He squeezed her breasts lightly and the girl whimpered. "We're not married yet." She answered. Grimmjow hummed and then captured her nipple with his teeth through the silk of her nightgown. "A-ah! D-don't…" Orihime's nails dug into his shoulders.

'_What is he doing?'_ She thought, even though it was quite obvious. She never thought that the great king would bother to do these things to her.

Grimmjow looked up at his future queen and watched as many emotions pass through her stormy eyes, one of them being lust. He sucked her now puckered nipple through the silk and briefly released it. Orihime tried pushing her majesty away but he didn't budge. Instead, he held on tighter. He slowly pulled on the ties of her kimono. "Inoue, would you let me touch you?" He asked. His deep voice echoed in the large bath house. The girl was too tongue tied to even answer and before she knew it, his warm hands gently cupped her soft breasts.

Orihime knew this was wrong. _'But it feels so good.'_ She thought.

Grimmjow dipped his head to suck on the hardened peak of her dusky nipple. His hands traveled down to her waist once again. He carefully gripped it then maneuvered the girl to gently rock against his thigh. Orihime sighed when she finally get to alleviate the throbbing sensation in between her legs. What the king is doing to her was turning her mind into mush, making it hard for her to focus at all. She mewled quietly.

"Does that feel good?" He asked. His voice muffled against the flesh of her breast. Orihime slightly covered her face and turned away nodding in embarrassment. The king frowned. "I see." He abruptly stood and carried the girl to the edge of the pool. He looked down upon her. Her kimono was now fully opened and soaked and her body also reflected the moonlight. Grimmjow watched as a drop of water traveled under the curve of her breast and into the crease of her armpit. Yes, she was beautiful, but there was something else about her that made him want her more. With one hand, he placed a hand on her hip, holding her down. He lightly traced his lean fingers against the folds of her sex. As if on cue, her thighs shamelessly spread open wider.

He then expertly rocked against her hot core letting his hard length be lubricated by the juices from her cunt. Orihime hissed. Her mind battled with her tongue, trying to beg him to stop, but no sound ever came from her mouth. Her body betrayed her, her mind betrayed her, heck, even her own queen betrayed her. It was all her fault anyway.

The king's finger pressed against her bundle of nerves and she instinctively arched her back groaning and biting her lip. He watched her carefully as he lazily pushed a digit into the depth of her core. It immediately sucked in his finger, squeezing him tightly. "Such a dirty girl. I haven't done much to you and you're already this wet…" The king murmured. He was painfully hard and he wanted to be inside her so _bad_. But, there's one thing he has to do before claiming this woman. "Are you like this when you're with him?"

As if someone splashed Orihime with a bucket of cold water, she instantly sat up and slapped the great king. The sound resonated throughout the room. "How dare you, you bastard! What happened in my past is none of your business and my relationship with King Ichigo is none of your concern. You, my King, can go fuck yourself!" With that, the woman stood and adjusted her clothing while storming out, the very same way she came in. Grimmjow stood in the middle of the pool in silence. A familiar grin decorated his face. So she still have feelings for the orange haired fuck.

* * *

The moon king read the written letter carefully. A black cat laid on top of his head reading it also. "It seems we have an emergency meeting in a few days. Do you think it's the dark lord?" The cat asked.

"It looks like it." The king sighed. It's been centuries since the kings—and Yourichi—had a meeting. The last one did not bode so well with the elders. Ulquiorra placed the parchment on his desk. "Will you ever tell me why you are here?" The king asked in a bored monotone.

The cat slid down from the king's head and landed on the large desk in front of him. It languidly licked its paw and stretched. "Remember that time when _that_ happened and you proclaimed that you were forever in my debt?"

"No."

The cat's tail danced in the air and its golden eyes searched his deep emerald ones. "The great king is soon to be married and I don't want any disruptions," the cat narrowed its eyes, "and it looks like the dark king is back."

* * *

Orihime dashed through the hallways in tears. Stupid, ignorant, big dummy! She thought of any mean words that described her actions earlier. Why? Why didn't she stop him? And why the hell is he mentioning him in the middle of _doing_ _it_? Is he jealous or something? Ugh, that arrogant bastard had it coming. She turned a corner and suddenly bumped into someone. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"I finally found you, my lady."

Orihime looked up to find Unohana smiling down at her. Great…


	4. Chapter 4

Yo what up everybody! Chapter for its here and its not edited...yet. Beware, there's lime somewhere in this chapter.

* * *

Orihime spent the next few months preparing for the upcoming ceremony. Unohana have been teaching her ways to be a "lady" for the king. So far the maidservant taught her how to play three different instruments, how to sew, when to laugh, when to cry, and how to address the great king whenever he's present. She was sure she would forget before she actually marry the tyrant. So here she sat in the great banquet hall with Unohana learning another useless "lady" etiquette. Unohana insisted that she learn the ways of the western side of the world, Ulquiorra's kingdom.

"Okay, now tell me which utensil you use for eating salads." She said calmly. Orihime looked down and frowned. There were so many! How could she tell which one is which? She cautiously lift a hand and gulped. Who knew the punishment Unohana would give her if she got it wrong. Why do she have to learn this crap anyway? Does this mean that she'll be traveling along with the king too? Speaking of traveling, how does he get from one place to another? Her former queen would disappear before the rest of them even step foot out of the palace.

"I'm waiting…" Her servant said. It was strange for Orihime call Unohana her servant since she had been a servant herself once. Nothing has changed though. She still treats her like she is still a retainer of royalty. The only difference is that she would say "my lady" every so often. Then there's this issue with Grimmjow. He hasn't spoken with her since her outburst in the bath house. In the morning, she would be the first to greet him, but he would ignore her as if she never existed.

"My lady."

The orange haired girl looked up to see the look of concern across Unohana's face. "Tell me, what is on your mind." She asked politely. Orihime placed her small hand back on her lap and smiled. "It's nothing. I'm just a little confused."

"About the king?"

"I, what?" Orihime blushed. She was talking about the four different kinds of forks, not the king. But like always Unohana hit the nail right on its head. The dark haired woman watched as her soon to be queen bite her lips nervously. It was a small habit of hers, only doing it when she had something in her mind. Unohana nodded, "You're having man problems."

"It-it's nothing like that!" Orihime sputtered. This woman knows all the right buttons to push.

"It's alright, you can tell me. Not only that I'm here to serve you, I am also a good listener." Orihime—much to Unohana's dismay—sighed heavily. "It's just that, Grimmjow have been ignoring me for the last couple of months now." At first she believed that what she did served him right. Then, it annoyed her to no end and now it worried her. "I hate to admit it but I think I'm falling for him."

Unohana raised an eyebrow. "You mean you're in lo—"

"Don't say it!" Orihime exclaimed. The young girl before her finally matured. This is the first time she expressed her feelings towards another being. It delighted the head maidservant. But she also wonders what would happen when they learn each other's secret. The reasons why King Grimmjow became a silent king and why Orihime traveled from one kingdom to other every now and again. The real reason why Queen Yourichi handed the girl over to him is that she knew that the great king would be better at protecting her, despite what he was and is.

"I do not understand. I thought you hated him."

Orihime absentmindedly scratched the back of her head. "Yeah I thought so too. Since he was ignoring me I'm more attentive to his behavior." Unohana cocked her head to the side. "How attentive are you?" she asked carefully.

"Whenever he eats, he would push his vegetables to the side of the plate. Before sword training, he would meditate in the garden. The way a lock of his hair rests upon his forehead or the way his brow furrow when upset and or provoked." '_His lovely lips whenever he's silent or calmly speaking to his commanders._' Orihime thought. "Don't you think it's about time that you speak with him?" Unohana suggests.

"Oh, no. That could never happen. Grim—" Orihime received a heated look from the royal maidservant. "Er, _King_ Grimmjow probably don't want anything to do with me. I mean, who would like a girl like me, especially one that doesn't respect higher authority." The queen to be sulked.

Unohana shrugged. "You're an idiot, yes, but I'm sure the king would like to hear your voice again. Whether from in a conversation or from pleasure."

"Unohana!"

* * *

A gold calligraphy pen glinted in the light as it was spun around expertly between lean fingers. It danced in the air before it was caught again by said fingers. The bored king stared into the air deep in thought. He's been sitting in his study for quite some time now, reading and signing official documents from other kingdoms and citadels throughout the lands. Being a great king isn't an easy task. He is responsible for the safety of his people and to keep his sanity intact. He rests his head on his free hand and sighed deeply. He haven't bedded a woman in such a long time. At times, Grimmjow was heavily tempted by the high class women that often show up in his palace once in a while. But that stupid look on that wench's face from the time in the bath house kept his horniness at bay. He tried staying away from her for he feared that he would corrupt her body whether she is willing or not. And due to his rogue personality, he wouldn't give a shit.

* * *

Orihime quietly walked throughout the palace looking for the king. She asked anybody she crossed paths with the whereabouts of her king. No one knew and she was about to give up when she spotted a lone figure staring at the large koi pond. The closer she got to him the more confused she become. Who is he? He doesn't look like a servant nor a commander. His clothes looked foreign and the clothing he wore looked expensive as if he is king.

"Um, excuse me." Orihime gingerly stood next to him. He gracefully turned and stared dully at her. Orihime remained silent, gawking at the man. He was a tall and pale with dark hair. She was pinned to the spot with his piercing green eyes.

"Uh, um…" The girl stuttered. Seeing this man for the first time got her tongue twisted in the bunch.

"You are looking for the king?" He asked. His voice was soft, almost uncaring. Orihime jerked her head up and down. He responded by pointing to a large separate building at the other side of the palace. "There." He said. Orihime quickly bowed and hurried along the way.

Ulquiorra observed the strange woman as he scurried to the king's study. '_She must be his queen._' He thought. He certainly questioned the future of this kingdom. He wondered what the black cat is planning?

* * *

Grimmjow just finished signing a petition about a man complaining about a neighbor who is making lewd topiaries. He nearly groaned when he felt a familiar presence outside of his study. How did she find him? There was a small rap on the door and Grimmjow remained silent. "I know you're in here." She spoke. Grimmjow hoped that if he kept quiet, she would disappear. "I am busy." He ansewered back. He sighed when the doors slid open and the girl entered the room. A scent of lilac and sandalwood filled the air and the king huffed uncomfortably. She sat before his desk and smiled weakly. Grimmjow ignored her and continued working. "So um how was your day?" Orihime tried to start a conversation, thinking that he would answer her directly if they were alone. But he never did. "My lord?"

Silence. You can only hear the scribbling of his pen and the crickets singing outside. This annoyed the orange haired girl. She slapped a hand on his desk and he grunted in dismay. "Why are you ignoring me?" She exasperated. Grimmjow placed the pen down and glared up at the woman. "Do you have a death wish human?"

"Do you hate me so much that you can't even acknowledge my presence?"

"I do not wish to be disturbed."

"I'm not 'disturbing' you. Is it bad for a future queen to see her beloved husband?" Grimmjow can hear a hint of a sarcastic tone in her question.

The king leaned back and his eyes roamed the woman before him. She was royally dressed in a silk kimono and her long hair fell graciously around her. What a beautiful queen she'll be. He heard the girl huff and watched in interest as she moved next to him and looked over his paper work. She's too close. "What are you doing?" He growled.

"I'm going to stick by your side until you decide to kill me, for real this time."

Grimmjow almost sighed again. Orihime looked up to find that he finally cut his hair. It suits him well. It looked wild as if a woman had raked her fingers through his hair making it look more appealing. Without thinking she ran her fingers through it. Grimmjow widened his eyes in shock. What is this woman doing? "Your hair looks nice, your highness." She mumbled. Grimmjow tried not to purr at the delightful sensation. He reached to grab her wrist. "Stop." He said hoarsely. Instead, she pulled away and placed her hand on his cheek. "You need to be out in the sun more. You're very pale." She ignored him. Grimmjow doesn't like to be ignored, but he allowed it. She was behaving like a wife should be after all. He had so many questions to ask her. Although they been together for months, she still feel like a stranger.

"I'll stop ignoring you." Orihime pulled her hand away from his face. The look of confusion fill her steely gaze. "If you'll sleep with me in my bed chambers tonight." He added smugly. The word 'no' was at the tip of her tongue but her king delivered a challenging look to her.

"Fine!" She blurted. "Just don't try anything funny."

Grimmjow leaned in closer to her and traced her lips with his. Orihime grunted and tried to pull away but he quickly grasp her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. "Now that is settled, can you grant me my wish to kiss you, Lady Inoue?" He asked. Why is he asking for a kiss? He practically snatched her from where she was sitting. Besides, she wanted to kiss him for a very long time now. "Just for a little bit." She whispered. Grimmjow pressed his lips against hers. Orihime whimpered in surprise and tried to kiss him back. Grimmjow chuckled. She's still a bit inexperienced. He raked his fingers through her hair and roughly pulled her head back." Open your mouth for me woman, you're making me feel like I'm kissing a corpse." He said.

Orihime blushed. "S-sorry?" This is new for her. The king's kisses are quite sinful. He kissed her again. He gently tasted her lips with his tongue and she hesitantly opened her mouth to let him explore her further more. Their tongues battled and Oirhime took control wrapping her arms around his neck. He groaned lightly and pulled away. "Anxious, aren't we?" He rasped.

"A little." She answered boldly. She then caught his bottom lip between her teeth and gently sucked. Grimmjow took hold of her hips and placed her comfortably on his lap avoiding his bulging erection. Damn. One kiss and this girl had him wrapped around her finger. But he never tell her that. She released his lip and kissed him fully sliding her tongue across his teeth. When she moved against a certain part of her body he hissed in agony. Orihime let out a devious smile and slowly began to rock against his lap. Grimmjow allowed it. If he were to burst within his hakamas, then so be it. The vixen pulled away and stared intently into his azure eyes, still rocking. She watched as her king pant in want. He loosened her ties and deftly pulled her kimono up around her waist. He placed her on his lap properly so that he can gain more pleasure by her sinful rocking. She began against repeatedly moving back and forth on his lap. Grimmjow slid his hand within the folds of her kimono and gently cupped a breast, his thumb brushing over an already hard nipple. He leaned back and thrust up lazily. They both moaned in harmony and Orihime moved faster as she was beginning to feel a foreign feeling within the pit of her stomach.

"Grim-Grimmjow!" Orihime cried out clenching his robes.

"Tell me what you need, girl." He growled thrusting faster. Orihime arched her body against his. "I—"

Someone lightly knocked on the door. Both beings froze in place. Grimmjow cursed and quickly fixed his bride-to-be clothing. "Come in." He muttered. Orihime gasped. "Wait, we're still…"

The door opened and closed. "Grimmjow." The person bowed. Orihime was still sitting on the king's lap in such a lewd matter. Orihime quickly turned to find the strange man from earlier looking at them with such boredom. She nearly passed out from total embarrassment. Grimmjow removed her from his lap and told her to go to bed. "I'll be joining you soon." He said with such seriousness. What are they going to discuss about? And how close are they for this man to call him in such an informal matter?

* * *

Orihime waited silently in the grand bedroom for her king to arrive. Memories from earlier that night flooded her mind. She screamed into her pillow. She was pulled into his trap again. She scuttled closer to the edge of the bed trying to make more space so that the man wouldn't even come in contact with her. She heard the door open and close. It was late. He must have had a real important conversation with the odd man. She heard a rustling noise across the room and peeked to find Grimmjow only in white hakamas stalking towards the bed. He crawled in the large bed and yawned. It was as if he didn't notice her at all. "You came." She heard him mumbled. He sound tired. "Yeah." She answered. "Why are so far away?" And with that he scooped and arm under her and she cried out when he pulled her towards his chest. She tried pushing him away. With him being this close in bed makes it harder for her to fall asleep. "Shh." She heard him say. "Go to sleep." He murmured into her hair.

Such a simple request can change the attitude of her king. How childish! If the king didn't have it his way then there will be no way. "This doesn't mean I want to marry you. I still don't know anything about you…" She was lulled to sleep by his steady heartbeat.

Grimmjow pulled her closer to him and smirked. "You're mine now."

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you think. Love reading your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Whelp****, here's chapter 5. Unbeta'd of course, too tired...(-_-)zzZ**

* * *

'_You are my creation, my successor, and one day you will be my destruction. But first, I will put an end to everything you so dearly cared for, starting with your dear Nelliel…'_

Blue eyes open to find steely grey ones boring into his. "Morning, my lord."

He groaned and buried his head deeper into the thick covers of his bed. He closed his eyes, falling asleep once again. Orihime pouted when he went back to sleep. It's no fair to her that he gets to sleep and she have to stay up and listen to him growling all night. He had a nightmare she presumed. It was the only logical reason she had unsightly bags under her eyes. She wondered what he was dreaming about. Is this why he wanted her to sleep with him in the first place?

It was already morning and the maids already came in with breakfast and clothes prepared for the day. She requested that they would bring something more casual. She made plans to spend time with him today. She wanted to take him out the palace to help him take things off his mind. But that can't happen if he's still mumbling about 'revenge' and 'sushi'. She now stared at the blue king who is currently sleeping soundly. Picking up a lush pillow, she raised it over her head. She signaled the maids to remain quiet before slamming the pillow against the king's head. Grimmjow instantly sat up in a messed up daze. He glared at the perpetrator and nearly loud mouthed her when the room was filled with giggles and laughter.

"What the hell?" he yawned and stretched. He spotted Orihime giggling also and frowned. "You think this is funny, eh?" Instantly he pounced on her. Orihime fell back softly against the comfy white sheets laughing harder than before.

"Leave us be." The king grunted. The other maids bowed and exited the chamber still in fits of giggles. Orihime nearly snorted when she noticed her king's state of dress. He had terrible bed hair and he could barely keep his eyes open. The funny part is how he tried to manage a serious scowl.

"It's about time you woke up." She escaped from his grip and gingerly hopped off the bed. "I was getting a little worried." She then motion for him to come over to the table filled with pancakes and sausages. He crawled over to her but remained on the bed. She handed him a glass of orange juice and he quietly sipped, glaring at her. "You requested breakfast for me?" He asked suspiciously. He never had this type of breakfast before. It was something his villagers would eat. "I want you alert and alive when we head into the city." She quipped.

Grimmjow almost dropped his orange juice. "What?!

"Yeah, I want to see the main city of your kingdom. It was one of the things I wanted to do before I become trapped in a loveless marriage." She sadly explained. Grimmjow slowly gulped the toast he was currently eating. So she's not dumb after all. She knows the risks when marrying him. Yourichi mentioned it was for political reasons. That confused him. Inoue Orihime doesn't come off as someone political. Hmm, is this a loveless marriage? Grimmjow thought he'd never fall for a woman. They're all evil, conniving, worthless…

"Grimmjow?" Orihime sat in front of him with concern look decorated on her face.

"No." he answered bluntly. Orihime slapped her hands together and rubbed them together in earnest. She shuffled herself closer in between his legs. "PUH-LEASE! I'll do anything!" She begged. Grimmjow looked down upon her. She was on her knees, on the floor, between his legs as if she was about to pleasure him. He smiled deviously. "Well…"

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh no, anything but that!" Grimmjow frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm not ready to do _that_ with _you_." She muttered. Grimmjow popped a grape into his mouth. "Funny, how you nearly fucked me against the chair last night. This time it was you who initiated it."

"I did not. I was just…"

Grimjow regally wiped his mouth clean ignoring her excuse. "I'll go with you."

The girl's eyes lit up. Grimmjow picked up an apple. A sharp claw extended from his thumbnail and he used it to expertly peel the skin off of it. Orihime watched in fascination as he spoke. "I'll be attending a very important meeting a few days from now. I want to present you as my wife in front everyone, including the elders." He added. "What does that supposed to mean?" She asked. She really hope that he doesn't say what she's thinking he'll say. Grimmjow carved out a piece from the fruit and bit into it. "Do I have to explain everything to you, girl?"

Orihime instantly slapped her hands against the king's thighs. "NO!" She can't go. _No way_. It is impossible. They don't even have to go out today. Heck, she can stay within the walls of the palace forever. As long she doesn't have to see the _elders_. Orihime gulped when the king delivered her a firm look. "I, uh, I'm shy."

Grimmjow slashed through the apple with his nails harshly. "Believe me being shy is the least of your worries. You already know Yourichi and you did familiarize yourself with the sun king already." He said menacingly. Orihime narrowed her eyes. She dug her nails deeper into his thighs. "You're one brave son of a bitch," he growled.

"You know very well what I'm capable of when the sun king is mentioned. If you want my up most respect, I oblige you to keep my relationship with him from that tongue of yours."

A hand was instantly around her neck. His razor sharp claws digging into her neck. The human girl instantly gripped his wrist in fear with eyes wide open. Grimmjow languidly stuck a last piece of the apple into his mouth and watch carefully as he squeezed her windpipe harder. He slowly licked the leftover pieces from his fangs and gave her his notorious smirk. "Do not forget who has authority over you. You may soon be my wife, but I will forever be your king." He said harshly. With that he released her.

Orihime coughed, gasping for breath. She was beginning to see the rumored ruthless king.

* * *

"What the hell is this?"

Grimmjow stared at the odd object before him. Orihime opened the door to the passenger seat of the trendy sports car. She motioned Grimmjow to enter the vehicle and he shook his head. "Come on. It's not gonna eat you."

"Is this what the villagers been doing this whole time? Creating metal beasts?"

Orihime tried not to roll her eyes. After the incident this morning, she kept her thoughts to herself fearing that the great king may not be merciful the next time she spoke her mind. "Just get in." She shoved him in the car and slammed the door shut. She was going to enjoy the day whether he liked it or not. She slid into the driver seat and turned on the car. "You know how to control this thing?" He pressed a button which made the back window go down. He hummed in approval.

"Yeah. Its something I did a lot back at the star kingdom." She explained grimly. She remembered her former queen constantly partying in clubs at night, dragging her along because she wanted a designated driver and Yourichi never had the time to learn herself.

They drove into the city and arrived at a neighborhood fair. Orihime smiled when she spotted the large Ferris wheel.

Grimmjow frowned. "This is where you want to spend your so called 'date'?"

Orihime sighed. She don't know if she could handle having this love hate relationship with this fool. Women nearby smiled and waved at him. He simply looked at them with no interest. Grimmjow stood out like a sore thumb. He wore a dark shirt with a pair of skinnies and finished it off with stylish sneakers. His blue hair seemed brighter under the sunlight. He stuck his hands into his pockets and patiently waited for her to exit the car. "When was the last time you stepped foot out of your palace?"

"Just the other day?" he answered. Orihime carefully took his hand out of his pocket and shyly held on to it. Grimmjow didn't like the feeling stirring within his stomach. "I'm not talking about shunpo. I meant enjoying the cities and neighborhoods. Aren't you curious about the well-being of your people?" Orihime said leaning more against him. She smiled. They should really look like a couple now. She always wanted to do this with the guy she's really into. And right now, the guy is this pain in the ass S-O-B. "Ah. It's been about two hundred years." He said. She whipped her head to gawk at her companion. Two hundred years?! How old is this guy exactly?

They strolled around the park enjoying the view of rides and games. People strolled by watching the odd couple. Women still ogled her husband-to-be. Grimmjow heard a small hiss coming from beside him and looked down to find Inoue glaring at other females.

"Do you want to play?" he interrupted her hissing and pointed at a booth. She nodded and followed him to it. A chubby man who owned the booth smiled at both of them. He wiggled his eyebrows at the girl and the king slapped a bunch of cash on the poor man's face. "We want to play." He gruffly said. The man peeled the money off his mortified face and cleared his throat. "All you have to do is throw the ball and knock over the glass bottles." He explained. The man handed the king a baseball. "That's it?" he said to himself. Orihime nodded. "I want you to get me that big stuffed kitty over there." She said seductively. The great king chuckled. This woman…

Orihime smiled happily when she sensed something familiar. She turned and spotted a familiar face. Damn. This is not good. "Uh, I'll be back." She murmured. Grimmjow didn't notice , he was too busy damaging the chubby man's properly with electric charged baseballs.

Orihime walked up to the lone figure. "Why are you here?" she grimly asked.

"Is that how you greet and old friend?"

"Aizen—"

"Such a beautiful day today. How fortunate is for me to run into you here." He said. He was currently enjoying an ice cream sandwich. "I'm guessing you're here with the great king."

"If you try anything…"

"Relax. I am here with my beloved also." As if on cue Nelliel appeared next to him also enjoying an ice cream sandwich. "So I heard you're getting married. I'm surprised that the king agreed to marry you knowing you were the former Queen of the Light kingdom. And that 'gift' of yours…"

"I think it's time for you to leave." Orihime said sternly. "You're not allowed on these lands, trespasser."

* * *

Grimmjow watched Orihime and the bastard from the shadows. He sensed Aizen's presence as soon as he stepped foot in his kingdom. What really bothered him was the fact that Orihime is having a casual conversation with his former master. He also spotted the back stabbing bitch next to him. In anger, he stalked towards them.

* * *

"You must leave now!" Orihime begged.

"Nope, I don't feel like it. " Aizen said. He placed an arm around Nelliel. "I do enjoy watching humans prancing around like fools. It gives me more reasons why I should eliminate them. This world will soon be ruled by a king who will destroy everything and even himself." He mused.

Orihime frowned. "Who? You?"

"Ah, Someone far worse."

"You have some fuckin' nerve." Orihime felt an over whelming spiritual pressure and turned to see Grimmjow storming to them. "I'll fuckin' kill you. I told you not to show your face around here anymore."

Orihime placed herself in front of the angry king. "My lord. Calm down."

"Fuck that." He tried to move further towards the two villains but he didn't budge. What the…? He can't move.

"I beg you Grimmjow. There's people here." She explained calmly. Nelliel watched as the whole played before her. She cringed when that odd woman placed her hands on her man. Wait, she was mistaken. He no longer belong to her. She bit into her ice cream sandwich in disappointment. "It's a pleasure to see you again Grimmjow." Nelliel gasped when the great king lowered his gaze at her to give her a withering stare. "Do not speak to me, you wench." his voice is cold, harsh. He spoke as if she was merely a lowly peasant. The woman felt quite a shock. She still thought that he still be mulling over her betrayal. No matter. Aizen promised that the king will be hers again.

"Oh my, it is time for us to leave. Until we meet again, my Queen." Aizen bowed again before he shunpoed out of sight.

Orihime sighed in defeat. She was glad that was over. Grimmjow pushed the woman's hands away from him. "What the fuck he meant by _Queen_?"

* * *

**A/N:** So? How did I do?


	6. Chapter 6

**This was a tough chapter to write. I didn't know what the heck I was writing. Anyway, enjoy! It's not beta'd yet!**

* * *

Orhime shifted from one foot to the other. Her eyes avoided his sneering ones and she bit her lips nervously. It was as if she's conjuring up lies to tell him. "Uh, well…you see—"

Grimmjow put a hand up, stopping her from giving him any explanation. If she open that mouth of hers he didn't know if he'll kiss or slap her. Maybe both? Who knows? He had a feeling that whatever she say would be some lame ass excuse that'll make him angrier than he already is. Besides, he knew damn well what the dark lord meant by that. It's only a matter of time till the human before him cracks and finally tell him the truth. He sighed deeply and raked his lean finger through his blue tresses. Orihime blinked owlishly up at her king's odd gesture. His sigh was quite loud, very un-kingly, very un-Grimmjow.

"Do you wanna fuck or something?" he asked bluntly.

Orihime squeaked in surprise. "Wh-what?!"

"I just need to forget what happened here. Seeing that backstabbing bitch is not good for me." He explained nonchalantly.

"Oh." Orihime stared at her feet. A pang of pain stabbed her heart. What is this feeling? It's something that Orihime felt once before when Ichigo mentioned being with someone else. Whatever it is, it sucked. Orihime looked up to Grimmjow. He was staring blankly at one of the carnival rides which twirled in the air with finesse. "You're not worried about Aizen." She asked. "I don't _worry_ 'bout shit." He answered still staring at the twirling ride. "Well, what do you do to blow off steam?" She asked curiously. It was strange for the girl to have a normal conversation as if nothing happened. The king's gaze shifted to the squirming girl beside him. "I like to fuck." He answered, carefully looking at her reaction. He gave her his legendary smirk at her flustered appearance. She fidgeted and mumbled up excuses like, 'I'm not ready' and 'You're a perverted idiot'.

He spotted a brave son of a bitch sizing up openly at his woman. Grimmjow chuckled darkly. His woman? He never thought he'd ever say that or at least think it. Grimmjow quickly became irritated. "I like to kill." He snarled, making Orihime cease her mini episode. She followed her king's gaze to a man who smiled then winked at her. "Do you have a fucking death wish?" he barked aloud. The man frowned and gave him the finger. Grimmjow gave him a cocky grin. He was angry again. Grimmjow planned to put a hole into his heart, something he did once before.

Orhime placed her hands on his chest again, holding him back. It was as if she was babysitting again. He reminded her so much of Yourichi. They both are short tempered and reckless. "Or…we could go take a walk. The town square is near here. We can go window shopping, maybe some ice cream later." Grimmjow gripped her wrists and glared at her. "Are you denying me a kill?"

Orihime glared back him, challenging him. "The last thing I want is for people to know who we are. I still want to be with you today," she stared at her hands that are now clutching his shirt. "…can you do that for me?" Orihime refused to look up at him because what she just said was so embarrassing to her. She must be falling for this jerk real hard. Grimmjow grunted in assent and released her wrists. "Fine. Fuck, whatever." He mumbled.

Orihime released a breath that she didn't know she was holding and followed her king out the park. The two odd couple spent the afternoon talking and perusing around small local shops. Grimmjow spotted one shop that piqued his interest and dragged Orihime with him. "What the hell are we doing here in a lingerie shop?!" She peeped. A young shop associate noticed the two, especially the orange hair with the large bosom. She smiled perversely and approached the gorgeous blue haired man. "Hello, my name is Chizuru, how may I help you today?" She smiled kindly up to him. The man silently pointed to a sheer pink babydoll set.

"Ah, the newest collection we have here in this store!" Chizuru stated.

Orihime slapped his hand down. "Th-that's too revealing!" She exclaimed blushing profusely. "Does it really matter? I'll be taking it off of you anyway." Orihime almost died of embarrassment. The words _I'll_ and _taking off of_ _you_ echoed in her mind. He's gonna do what now?

"Excellent decision sir! Now what size is the lovely lady?" The woman asked grinning at Orihime. Grimmjow took one glance at Orihime's generous mounds. "About 36 F."

Orihime's eyes widened. "H-how did you know that?" She sputtered. The perverted king grinned. "It's my job to know everything about my wife to be. Even if she's the former queen of the light kingdom." Said queen slapped a hand over Grimmjow's mouth. Those who's nearby cast them a glance and resumed shopping. "How did you know that?!" Orihime Whispered harshly. Grimmjow removed her limb from his face in annoyance. "You know who I really am too. Why keep secrets? Besides, I can't wait forever for you to open your damn mouth to tell me the truth."

Orihime felt hurt and relieved at the same time. She wanted to tell him who she formally was when she's ready. But she was also glad that there is no secrets between them anymore. Orhime crossed her arms. "It's funny. I never thought I'd marry the man who led an army of hollows into my kingdom."

The saleswoman appeared with the garment in hand. "Well, here you go." Grimmjow took the item and pushed it into Orihime's hand. "It's all in the past now." He stated. "Try this on. I want to see you in it."

"Uh, sir. She can't try it on. Customers are not allowed to try on the negligée." Said Chizuru. Grimmjow gave her a withering stare. "B-but we can make this an exception." She added quickly. She led Orihime in the back. Grimmjow followed. He frowned whenever her fingers inched their way to Orihime's breasts. They finally entered the dressing room.

"Um sir? You have to wait outside." The red head worker said.

"I want to watch." The king retorted. Orihime's face grew pink. "Grimmjow!"

"Don't act so prude, woman. I want to see you in that now…or do you want me to help you change." He murmured, lifting her shirt and skimming her soft skin with his fingers. Orihime stopped his hand. "Grimmjow, she's still here." The future queen motioned at the worker that leered at the two in excitement. The blue hair king eyed the woman. "What, you don't like an audience?"

"Oh ho, don't mind me. Pretend I'm not here." She pushed her spectacle up her nose and it glinted in the light. Grimmjow shrugged and proceed to lick the shell of Orihime's ear. "Ah! I can't. Not when she's staring." Orihime moaned. With that, Grimmjow wrapped an arm around Orihime's waist and lifted her. "Beat it!" He huffed at Chizuru. He entered the dressing room assuming the she needed 'help' trying on the article of clothing. She spent the majority of the time slapping Grimmjow's lecherous hands away from certain anatomies of her body.

They ended up buying the delectable lingerie. Orihime nearly had a fit when she discovered the price of the item. With a little persuasion from Grimmjow, she reluctantly bought it. They now walked down the sidewalk in the sunny afternoon, licking their ice cream they recently bought.

"Once we go back to the palace, it's back to work for you." Orihime said sucking her cherry Popsicle. Grimmjow eyed her and hummed in agreement. "I can feel it. You'll be doing your kingly duties and I'll be stuck with the wedding preparations. Unohana will also help me with Shu—" Orihime snapped her mouth shut. She bit into the Popsicle and clenched her teeth when she suffered from a brain freeze. She had said too much today already. She didn't know if she should tell Grimmjow what she's really capable of.

"It's one of your many secrets that you can't tell me." Grimmjow said.

"No! I want to tell you. In fact, I'll show you." She abruptly stopped walking and dragged Grimmjow to a nearby alley. She trust him enough to show him who she truly is. "What the hell are you doing, woman?" Grimmjow frowned. She made him drop his ice cream. It was his first one and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

Orihime held out her Popsicle. "You see this Popsicle?"

"So?"

"So, I can put it back to its original state." She beamed. She suddenly heard Grimmjow laughing loudly beside her. "It's not funny! I can really do it! What do you think Aizen after this whole time?!"

Grimmjow wiped his tears and said, "You're a riot, you know that?"

Orihime pouted. "Souten Kisshun…I reject." A glowing light surrounded the Popsicle. Grimmjow watched in shock as the Popsicle reverted to its former state. Orihime frowned at Grimmjow's reaction. "I'm sorry I kept it a secret. But I had to protect myself and my people."

Grimmjow placed a hand on top of her head. It was a lot to take in. He heard something about it from the didn't think much about it. He wasn't a war tyrant for Aizen anymore. He never knew it was this astounding. If he was his old self, he would have her all to himself. Although, he wasn't too far from that.

The king narrowed his eyes when he felt a familiar reiatsu. Someone was watching them. "…yeah. Let's get back to the palace. It's getting late."

Orihime nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad we're able to do this. I…I needed this." She mumbled. Grimmjow grunted. He's not too good with this touchy feely stuff. Grimmjow never talked about _feelings_ or _love_ and for that, he felt for Inoue. He was still on guard. The reiastu he felt is no threat since Inoue haven't mentioned it. But then again she haven't told him anything when she went off to Aizen on her own.

He led Orihime out the alley and walked back to their car. "Do you mind if I drive this contraption?" He asked.

Orihime gasped. "Do you want to die?"

"Not if you're here." He said jokingly. Orihime rolled her eyes. "That's not funny."

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like I'm going to be in a writers block soon. Tell me what you guys want to see in the next couple of chapters. I don't plan to make this story too long since it's practice for upcoming stories. See you guys in the next chappy!

~_Puppylove11105_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh, Finally I'm done. (-_-) But thanks to you lovely readers i was able to (barely) come up with this doohickey. So continue on...**

* * *

The night was young. A cool breeze swept through the dark forest. Leaves danced in the air and little critters scattered into the shadows as a young woman stumble over a loose tree root. She cried out when she tripped clumsily to the ground. She paused to catch her breath, heavily panting in fear. She heard something snap in the nearby bushes and she scrambled back to her feet.

"Please! Let this be a dream! Oh god, I don't want to die tonight!" She sobbed. An hour ago she was camping in the mountains with her college friends when they were attacked by a strange form of some sort. When one of her friends fell lifelessly to the ground, they all immediately scattered. The horrible monster revealed itself to her before chasing her down the mountain. She now ran through the trees allowing the branches to slap painfully against her skin. Tears stung the corner of her eyes as she silently prayed that her fellow comrades are alright. She looked ahead and can see the city lights. She was almost there. Maybe she can make it? Hope filled her heart and she was instantly packed with adrenaline. The girl ran faster but she was violently jerked back into the woods. Her screams were silenced by the hustling and the bustling of the city below.

**~\(^-^)/~**

"This place haven't change a bit."

The elder's grand hall still had the same effect on Orhime as it did many years back. Her neck stung from staring at the glass ceilings for too long. Dainty fingers lightly touched the complex patterns of the fabrics that hung about the walls of the main entrance hall. The walls are decorated with large paintings and artifacts of recent and past rulers.

Her shoes tapped loudly against the brown marbled floor as she approached one of the familiar paintings. It was herself sitting upon a throne with grace and majesty. A silver crown sits atop of her head as her long hair spilled around her shoulders and back. She wore a long white dress that spilled over the steps of her throne. Grey eyes stared back at her and a warm smile lit up the whole painting.

Orhime cocked her head to the side. The Inoue back then was the old Inoue. The elders once told her that she'll be a great ruler one day. But for that to happen, she must fall to the lowest low before she can achieve her goal. She already hit rock bottom once, right? Is she finally fulfilling the elder's prophecy? Orihime admired the woman in the paintings body. She was in great shape back then, before everything went to shits. She held out her arm and pulled the little fat from her arm. "Maybe I should go on a diet before the wedding day." '_And I'll look like a moon goddess on our wedding night._' She thought. A picture of a very naked, very horny, electric blue haired king, crawling up her equally naked and equally horny body.

"You look perfectly fine. Do not change a thing."

Orhime stood frozen in shock. She dropped her arm and reluctantly turned. She smiled sheepishly. Brown eyes filled with adoration stared down at her. "Ichigo."

"In the flesh. It's been a while, 'Hime." He said grinning.

Orihime scratched the back of her head in nervousness. That nickname seemed a bit too intimate. "Yeah. How's it going?"

The sun king shrugged. "Nothing much, Just being king. Signing documents here, executtioning there. You know how that is." He said.

Her silver eyes widened in shock.

"I'm kidding…I only kill the bad ones." He added watching as the woman before him play with a lock of her orange hair. He fought the urge to reach out and play with it himself. She was dressed in royal Japanese kimono which didn't help hide the generous figure she had.

"What's it like to be a married man?" The question brought him out of ogling the girl. He had yet to tell her that it didn't work out. The love he felt towards Rukia was mistaken. He loved her as a friend but in the gist of the moment he married her for political reasons. The marriage was eventually nulled and soon after that, the girl became smitten with a certain red headed idiot. "Yeah, that didn't work out like how I wanted to." He said smiling once again. Orihime nodded. "It can be that way sometimes. Once believing that you loved someone but realizing that a turn of events can change everything." She explained.

Ichigo stepped forward. "Are you referring to what happened between us? Orihime, I still love you." Orihime stepped back cautiously, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Ichigo nearly laughed at her sudden change of her body language. "Relax, I'm not going to fall on my knees and beg you to take me back. Besides," Ichigo carefully took the lock of hair she was playing with and gently tugged it, forcing her to come closer. He moved his face closer to hers so that he can smell the wonderful scent of Inoue. The handsome king dropped his voice an octave lower. "If I wanted you back, I would've found more…promising ways to get you back from that ruthless bastard you so call a _king_."

Orihime puffed out her cheeks in anger but in the eyes of the sun king it was quite adorable. He doubt that Grimmjow was able to see the charming side of this young healer. He smile smugly to himself. At least he's able to have this part of Orihime to himself. "H-he's not ruthless." She retorted. Ichigo smirked. So she agrees that he's a bastard.

"No, he's right, I am a ruthless bastard."

Orihime squeaked in shock while King Ichigo straightened himself and glared at said bastard. "Grimmjow, it's a pleasure to see you."

"If you're done flirting, the meeting is about to start soon." The great king stated ignoring the sun king.

"I wasn't flirting." Orihime huffed. Grimmjow dug a pinky in one of his hear. "Yeah, yeah. Just be careful. There might be perverts out there to have you to themselves."

His bride to be frowned. "Oh, like you?"

"I am a very jealous king." He smiled wolfishly down at her.

"Then it must be driving you crazy knowing that the dark lord is currently fucking your dear Nelliel." Ichigo murmured. Grimmjow's grin faded leaving room for a scowl. He decided to pay attention to the king who clearly wants to die today. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you right with all the shits that's been spewing from your filthy mouth. I would ask you to repeat that again but you'll be talking outta your ass instead."

Ichigo snorted. "Tough words coming from a fucking hollow. I don't think you realize what you're doing. You can't be serious marrying Queen Inoue." He turned to the quiet girl who stood next to him. "And you, how can you marry the guy who led an army of dangerous hollows into your kingdom? May I remind you he's the one who made your kingdom a field of wastelands?"

Orihime chewed at her lip. "I, uh, I—"

Grimmjow stepped closer to Ichigo catching Orihime off guard. His cobalt eyes glared into chocolate brown irises. "Why must you be so concerned with my personal life when yours have gone to shits? I'm _damn_ serious in marrying Inoue. But then again, I don't give a shit what you think…" The blue haired king lowered his voice so the girl behind him can't hear him. "Now if I ever see you touching what's mine again, _this_ ruthless bastard will fucking tear you apart." He snarled. Orihime watched as the two kings engage in an intense staring contest for a long moment. Grimmjow finally broke eye contact before brushing pass the sun king and headed to the meeting room without looking back.

Orihime gave Ichigo an apologetic look. "It's nice seeing you again, my lord." She bowed and followed Grimmjow.

Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He hate to admit it, but the great king won this round. He loved Orihime and wants the best for her but the idea of her marrying Grimmjow still hasn't calm the raging storm within his heart. He didn't know if he'll ever let Orihime go, but he knows for sure that Grimmjow is another worthless hollow to him.

**~\(^-^)/~**

"Well that's it for kingdom censuses." The Elder Kuchiki announced. "Now onto the matter of Lord Grimmjow's nuptial with Lady Inoue."

Orihime fidgeted in her seat in nervousness. This whole time she was sure she was ready to marry Grimmjow but now she wasn't happy with the idea. Throughout the whole meeting, worst case scenarios popped in her mind every now and then. What if they said no? She believed that the elders would disagree because Grimmjow might still harbor feelings for the voluptuous beauty named Nelliel.

They were currently in an ancient courtroom. The Elders sat before the rulers of each kingdoms. Each ruler had a head commander who ran the country while they're gone. Ichigo had Renji Abarai, Yourichi had Kisuke Urahara, Ulquiorra had Hitsugaya, Aizen had Tier Harribel, and Grimmjow had Starkk.

Orihime jumped when Grimmjow stood. "I request to marry Queen Inoue, ruler of the light kingdom." Grimmjow asked coolly. He seemed relaxed, level headed. It was if the argument earlier never happened.

Baraggan Louisenbairn, another elder, asked quietly. "Is there a reason for you to wed a woman who abandoned her land?"

"She did not abandoned her lands! You big oaf." Yourichi murmured the last part.

Baraggan glared at the dark skinned woman. "Why not marry this woman? She is more fitting to your taste." Baraggan continued motioning towards Yourichi.

Grimmjow fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm better off ruling alone." Orihime winced at the sudden comment. The room remained silent.

"Do you love her?" The third elder, Shunsui asked. "Such a lovely face. Even Ulquiorra here would love that."

Ulquiorra simply stared at the man.

Orihime blushed at the sudden remark. Grimmjow crossed his arms. "No comment."

"I want the light kingdom. If I'm able to obtain it, we'll have the upper hand against Aizen." Grimmjow explained. The idea to love the light queen is not a bad idea either but he's sure as _hell_ not to mention it out loud.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone except Orihime of course. They were negotiating about her lands as if she wasn't here and she didn't approve the rude comments they had about it and her.

Ichigo fisted his hand anger. "Tch." This is wrong. "Orihime deserves someone who cares for her. Not a tyrant who simply craves power."

"Who? You?" Grimmjow chuckled darkly. "Nice one." Ichigo glowered at the sky king.

"Is anyone here object to the idea?" Shunsui asked aloud. He directly stared at Ichigo who sat quietly in his seat. He'll be ridiculed by and unruly king if he said anything more. This can't be happening. Shunsui smiled. "Well then, if that is all, you have our blessings Grimmjow."

"Wait!"

Grimmjow grunted in displeasure when the girl he's marrying stood up abruptly. "What is it now, girl?"

"I won't marry Grimmjow." She stated boldly. It took Grimmjow all his willpower not to grab Orihime and force her to sit her ass back down on her seat. Instead, he held his tongue and listened.

Elder Kuchiki sat regally on his chair. "And why not Lady Inoue?"

"I can't marry him. He can't take my lands from me. Many years ago I promise that I'll protect my people from the hollows that currently resides there. I'll…I'll only marry him if you agree that the light kingdom becomes part of the sky kingdom."

"No fucking way." The sun and sky kings said in unison. They glared at each other before turning their attention to Orihime.

"I'm not going to let you use my kingdom as no man's land battle ground. It needs to be restored to its normal state. Please, it's all I have." The sky king was about to reject when he noticed the girl trembling in fear and rage. His once tense posture relaxed. He originally wanted control over the hollows there once he seized it. It'll be better to make the hollows turn against their so called master. But if the girl wants her lands back, she can have it. However, he must find another way to protect his kingdom.

All this political shit is giving him a headache. Thinking about it made him want to marry the girl quicker. After the ceremony, they can go somewhere far away where he can have his way with her many _many_ times. He can teach her how to submit and put her mouth into good use. He smiled to himself. Perhaps one day he can place his never ending responsibilities to an heir. A picture of a man who resembled both he and Inoue flashed in Grimmjow's mind.

Yourichi smirked as she watched her old friend form a scowl on his face. He must be in deep thought. She currently agree with Orihime but at the same time she believed that Aizen will attack any time soon. The last thing they want is a full out battle in the middle of town in any kingdom.

Baraggan hummed in thought, stroking his mustache. "Maybe we should discussed this at a later time. The marriage shall proceed as requested. This meeting is adjourned."

Grommjow stretched and stood. Usually meetings would go for days but this time it was really short, which means he has some time to play.

"'Hime." Ichigo noticed that the woman remained standing. She was biting her bottom lip as tears flowed down her cheeks. "'Hime." He repeated softly. He pulled her into his arms to comfort her. Orihime gripped his robes. She took a deep breath to begin sobbing but was sharply pulled into another set of arms.

"You're pretty good at pissing me off." She heard Grimmjow say. He took Inoue's arm and ushered her out of the great hall. Since they were far away from home the elders provided each ruler with their own commodities. Upon reaching their room, Grimmjow begins to undress, sitting himself down and pouring sake into a cup. Before he can take a sip, Orihime rushed to sob at the chest of the confused king. Grimmjow was caught off guard when the girl cried loudly into his chest. He slowly placed a hand atop of her head.

"I'm not good at this." He whispered.

"Am I really a bad queen?" She cried. Grimmjow wrapped an arm, around her waist and pulled her closer. "No, you're not. You were a great queen and soon you'll be even greater." He answered. He grimaced when she wiped her nose against his bare chest. She peeked up to her husband to be. Grimmjow frowned at the look she gave him. Her lashes glittered with tears and her owlish grey eyes blinked up to him while her lip puckered into a frown. "Really?" she sniffled.

"Yeah. Really. Now get off me." He grunted. Orihime shook her head and hugged the annoyed king tighter. "Do you really want to marry me only for political reasons?"

"…No. There's, uh, a lot of reasons why I want to marry you." Grimmjow murmured. He didn't want to express his feelings toward another. The last time he voiced how he felt was so long ago, maybe before Nelliel. He always kept a cold exterior. He wanted people to fear him, he wanted respect. It's hard for him to keep that demeanor when the girl before him is turning his brain into a pile of mush.

"What are they?" Orihime asked while absentmindedly stroking the king's back. Grimmjow purred. It felt good. It's difficult for him to conjure up any thoughts other than visuals of them roughly having sex.

"Your…hair is nice, I guess. You have a great ass…" He stammered.

Orihime chuckled lowly. He's no good at this.

"You don't know when to shut up. I love the way you feel…soft, silky, and smooth." He continued thoughtlessly. There's a lot of things he liked about this human girl his mind can't even fathom. He continued listing all her flaws and her perfection. Grimmjow heard a light snore coming from the girl below him. He looked down only to find the girl drooling on his chest. His hands twitched. Oh how he wanted to choke the girl to death.

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER FINISHED! Thank Goodness (T_T) See you in the next chapter!**

~_Puppylove11105_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long update, I was too lazy to do anything. Hence, the short chapter. (not beta'd)**

* * *

Orihime sighed. She's been bored ever since they returned home. As soon as she stepped into the palace, she's been swept away by the guards with Unohana and Tatsuki trailing behind. It's been weeks since their meeting with the elders. She continuously suggests she claim her lands once more but it was constantly shot down by Grimmjow's blunt answers and Unohana's deadly glares.

Unohana hadn't seen the former servant in weeks, even before they departed to the lands of the elders. She believed that Orihime had been avoiding her royal lessons on purpose. She even escaped the palace with the king the day she was to present herself before the royal court. Now that she had returned, Unohana didn't want her to escape again. She even had the guards carry her out to one of the many rooms in the palace. Their wedding is next week and she's not even close to being a queen. She still can't even choose a specific fork to eat a damn salad. Besides, she recently received information that the king will be busy for quite some time. There was news that some of the citizens was attacked by a strange force in another province in the kingdom. It was believed that Aizen was behind it, trying to find a way to capture her future queen. So she was ordered to keep Orihime safe here in the palace.

Orihime was haphazardly thrown over one of the guard's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down! I order you!" Orihime wailed. Unohana smiled cheerfully. "You have no authority over anyone yet. They're simply following Commander Starkk's orders."

Orihime pushed against her captor's back straining her neck to look up to Unohana. "Starkk? Grimm…uh, Lord Grimmjow is back now. Why is he still in charge?"

Unohana remained silent. Orihime's gaze shifted to Tatsuki. She was avoiding her gaze, looking anywhere but her face. "Wait. What are you not telling me?"

"I'm sorry to say, Lady Orihime, but that's not any of your business." Unohana answered. She may have sounded kind hearted but the words behind them stabbed Orihime's heart. It hurt. It meant that she wasn't taken seriously. Lady or Queen, she wasn't respected in any way. She was better off being the servant of the notoriously irresponsible Queen Yourichi. Heck, even Ichigo's lapdog. At least she'll get some sort of respect. Why does Grimmjow want to marry her anyway? Orihime bit her already trembling lips. She was pissed. What's up with all these secrets?! Orihime gripped the guard's haori as tears flooded her vision. "I understand."

**~\(^-^)/~**

Starkk commanded his men to investigate the attack while he was with the elders. He reported that nothing was found. The blue king wasn't satisfied with his answer and decided to check up on the site himself. Grimmjow crouched down and reached out to touch the cold ashes in the fire pit. It was the only evidence that signified people were here. Why are these idiots out here in the middle of nowhere anyway? One of his subordinates approached him eyeing his king and had to hold a chuckle in when he witnessed the look of confusion on his aristocratic face. He cleared his throat saying, "It seems that the victims were camping, my lord."

The king rubbed the substance off his fingertips and turned to him. "What the hell is _camping_?"

"It's the activity living out in the wilderness and enjoying nature's air. Where have you been living, under a rock? It probably existed before _you_ came around."

Grimmjow grimaced. He recognized that familiar voice. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked grumpily.

His unwelcome guest tipped his hat and smiled. "I heard that you had hollows visiting you're your side of the border and I wanted to witness it myself."

"Or you're just spying for your queen." Grimmjow stated.

Kisuke shook his head. "You never stop to amaze me, Lord Grimmjow. Can't I just visit an old friend?"

"Not without a hidden intent."

He placed his hands within the sleeves of his haori and looked around. "Where is your bride to be?"

Grimmjow closed his eyes, trying to sense any spiritual pressure from the hollows who were once here. "She's not here." He mumbled.

Kisuke stared at the king while he pictured Orihime trapped inside a room in the palace. He shook his head in disapproval. He wanted to tell him what he was doing is going to be the death of him but who is he to oppose a king, especially if said king is Grimmjow.

Grimmjow grunted when he felt Urahara's eyes staring holes into his face. He opened his eyes. "What?" he snapped. He didn't sense anything, whatever that was here is long gone.

"You had some balls, my lord." Kisuke answered. "Knowing Orihime, she would want to be out here with you. She doesn't like to be hanging around when there's danger out there. She was once a queen and she will always be one whether she marries you or not. Right now she's probably conjuring up ways to escape that prison you call home."

Grimmjow's ignored Kisuke's comment as he stood deep in thought. There is a possibility that the hollows became human and blend in with the citizens in town. The sky kingdom is a large country with many cities and provinces. By now they could be anywhere. Now, what was the idiot saying to him? Oh yeah. "I know." He said, retreating back into the city.

Kisuke blinked. "What? You know? Then why'd you do it?"

Because I don't want her to get hurt. Because she's rubbing off on me in more ways than one. "Because I'm the king and I'll do whatever the hell I want."

Kisuke nodded. That's a good answer, wrong but good. "So, did you find anything?" He asked while following the king out of the woods. Grimmjow motioned his men to follow him out. "Yeah, they can be anywhere. So, if I'm right they're probably in my "prison" getting ready to pounce on a helpless Orihime." He explained dully.

"And here I thought you were a bumbling buffoon." Urahara said slapping an irritated king on his back. The guards looked at each other in nervousness. One of them cleared their throat and asked, "My lord." He kneeled before his king and bowed his head.

Grimmjow slapped the star commander's hand off his back and glared at his retainer. "What?"

"Forgive me for interfering, but don't you think that you're a bit relaxed about this situation. I mean, five people are missing, presumably dead, my king."

Grimmjow smirked before grabbing a fistful of his retainer's hair and pulling him up to stand before him. "What kind of king would I be if I panicked during a time of distress?"

The king watched gleefully as the look of delirious fear adorned the man's face. "I'm s-sorry." He sputtered.

"Ooo, he said he was sorry, my lord.~" Kisuke said in a sing song voice. A breeze picked up around the forest and the star commander inhaled nature's air. He enjoyed visiting the sky kingdom. It is a beautiful country with an asshole of a king.

"Question, which do you prefer, the heart or the gut?" Grimmjow asked harshly, ignoring the relaxed commander. His retainer gulped. "The…the heart—guh!" The man gasped and coughed up blood in shock. The former hollow had struck an arm through his chest, instantly killing him. The other guards that remained became stiff in fear. The last battle Grimmjow ever participated in was during the time of _Shisha no Senso_. It was their first time ever seeing their king showing his pitiless side. "Good answer." He whispered. The man took his last breath and he knew no more, falling lifelessly to the ground.

Grimmjow held out his hand and one of his soldiers placed a silk cloth upon it. He cleaned his soiled arm with the spare cloth and dropped on the body. "Does anyone else have questions for me? I am willing to answer them." The guards looked about each other and shook their head. "Good. Get rid of the body. The last thing I want is filth in my kingdom." They all bowed lowly and went to remove the dead hollow from the ground.

"How'd you know?" Urahara asked amused. Grimmjow stepped over the corpse and continued his way out of the woods. "The moment he questioned my authority."

**~\(^-^)/~**

It had been a long day for the tired king. He trudged his way into his bedroom and nearly collapsed on his large bed. He frowned when he spotted Orihime sleeping on the other side of the bed. Usually, she would stay up until he comes to bed. This small gesture satisfied the raging feline within Grimmjow. She didn't have to do it, but she did. He toed off his shoes from his feet and slowly crawled deeper into the bed.

"Inoue." He drawled drowsily. The girl remained silent. Odd. Grimmjow placed a hand on her hip and squeezed. "Are you asleep?" he asked. Still no answer. Grimmjow lifted himself on his forearm to look upon the silent beauty. It was dark making it hard for him to see her clearly. He reached over and turned her over to face him. The woman turned over and laid on her back. "Why you're so quiet and shit?" He mumbled. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Don't you want to know what I did today?"

The girl lightly touched his cheek and traced his full lips with her thumb. "Kami, I missed you."

Cerulean eyes widened and the girl instantly had a hand squeezing her windpipe. The light of the full moon shown through the window and revealed part of the intruder's face. Long sea green hair flowed out and around the downy pillows and one golden eye flashed dangerously at the man above her. Her hand was also choking the neck of the king.

"You bitch!" The sky king snarled.

"I get the feeling that you're not too happy to see me."

* * *

**A/N:** Shout out to the reviewers! Wouldn't be here without ya!

_~Puppyove11105_


End file.
